


Retour d'un ancien ami... Et plus?!

by Wild_Writer_CC



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28568289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wild_Writer_CC/pseuds/Wild_Writer_CC
Summary: En rentrant chez toi de nuit, tu vas faire une rencontre... et retrouver quelqu'un que tu n'as pas vu depuis longtemps. Est-ce le début d'une nouvelle aventure ?
Relationships: Jeffrey Woods | Jeff the Killer/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Retour d'un ancien ami... Et plus?!

Regardant une dernière fois la photographie, je soupirait avant de la ranger. C'était une photo de moi avec Jeff, avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Et que mon meilleur ami et crush ne devienne un assassin. Il avait disparu, et apparaissait seulement par le biais de ses victimes, que l'on retrouvait régulièrement. Et qui, bizarrement, étaient souvent des personnes m'ayant fait du mal. Mais Jeff était fou, il ne pouvait pas continuer de veiller sur moi a sa manière, si ? 

Ce soir-là, je rentrais tard de l'école et il faisait nuit. J'étais seule, et me dépêchait de rentrer. Étant la seule emo de la classe, les gens m'évitaient mais ne me harcelait pas pour autant. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui m'inquiètait. Je passais par un quartier mal-famé, et ne souhaitais pas finir entre quatre planches. Pour autant, je n'avais pas le choix. 

Au détour d'une ruelle, je vis une silhouette encapuchonné s'avancer vers moi. Et avant que je ne m'en rende compte, j'avais un couteau sur la gorge, mon agresseur souhaitant mon argent, et même plus ... Terrifiée, je n'osais bouger : j'allais me faire agresser ! Mais une personne avec un hoodie blanc réussi a neutraliser mon agresseur, le tuant. Choquée, je reculais, mais il m'assura qu'il ne me ferait pas de mal. Je ne pouvais voir son visage, il avait la bouche cachée par un masque, et il faisait trop sombre pour que je voie yeux. 

Il me racompagna chez moi, et je l'en remerciait avant de fermer la porte, a clef. Pour autant, je laissais la fenêtre de ma chambre ouverte, ne supportant pas de dormir en la laissant fermée. Je pris une douche rapide, mis mon pyjamas qui consistait en un t-shirt délavé My Chemical Romance, et un legging. Je mis mon téléphone en charge avant de me coucher, et m'endormis rapidement. 

En plein milieu de la nuit, pendant que je dormais, un individu pénétra dans ma chambre par la fenêtre. Il trébucha sur un objet laissé sur le sol, et regarda dans ma direction, inquiet. Mais je dormais profondément, et ne cillait pas. Rassuré, il ôta son masque, révélant un sourire ensanglanté. Il se dirigea vers mon bureau, et regarda la photo qui était posée dessus. Il me reconnu.  
"Jeff Woods... Ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais vu"  
L'inconnu se dirigea vers mon lit, et se pencha vers moi.  
"Idiote... Si je n'étais pas là, tu serais morte." Il dégagea délicatement les cheveux de mon front, et l'embrassa doucement.  
Ce n'était pas la première nuit qu'il me suivait. Il le faisait depuis longtemps, gardant un œil sur sa meilleure amie. En vérité, il le faisait depuis qu'il avait appris à contrôler ses pulsions meurtrières. Car il ne voulait pas me blesser. 

Lorsque je me réveillai le lendemain, tout semblait normal. Je coupai mon alarme, Shadows Die de Black Veil Brides, avant de me rendre dans la cuisine pour prendre mon médicament contre l'anxiété. Comme il était uniquement 7h, je retournais me coucher, écrivant sur mon calendrier quand est-ce que je devais passer à la pharmacie chercher une nouvelle boîte. Je me blottis dans ma couette Hello Kitty, avant de me rendormir. 

La journée se passa rapidement, je me contentait de travailler en écoutant la playlist composé de My Chemical Romance, Black Veil Brides, Palaye Royale, Fall out boy, Panic! At the Disco et d'autres groupes punk rock. A la fin de la journée, j'avais seulement dessiné deux petits papillons sur mon bras. Je m'ameliorait. 

Mais la nuit suivante, j'eu du mal à dormir. Ce qui dit que je rencontrai mon visiteur nocturne. Nous nous retrouvâmes face à face. Je pourrais reconnaître ces yeux bleus entre mille. 

"-Jeff!  
\- Cela faisait longtemps, [T/P]. "  
Ne perdant pas se temps, je me mettais dans ses bras. Il me rendis mon étreinte, avant de nous séparer. Je le regardai, blessée, avant qu'il ne me surprenne. En m'embrassant. Sur les lèvres. Je fermai les yeux, avant de m'abandonner à lui. 

Lorsque nous nous séparâmes, il souriait, d'un sourire sincère. 

"N'espère pas que je te lâche de sitôt, [T/P]." 

Et c'est ainsi que je retrouvais mon meilleur ami, et en fit mon petit ami.Jeff Woods, devenu Jeff the Killer.


End file.
